


Lather The Blood

by Zeddembi



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Frerard, M/M, Serial Killers, but you shouldn't pick up hitchhikers in case one's a serial killer, the one about how you shouldn't hitchhike in case a serial killer picks you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddembi/pseuds/Zeddembi
Summary: In which Gerard picks up a hitchhiker in the hopes of some Halloween fun ;)





	Lather The Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a quick thing I did at two in the morning. I guess my fascination with death was always going to lead it here. (26/09/17) Aight, I was gonna make this more than one chapter, but I don't even have a clue for what I'd do in regards to plot and all that, so I'm doing everyone a favour and leaving it as it is. If /you/ have any ideas and want this to be several chapters long, feel free to hmu here or on Tumblr. My url's zeddembi.

Tonight wasn't a good night for trick-or-treating. It was only nine and most kids had gone home, driven indoors by the rain. In his warm car, Gerard wasn't so bothered by winter's icy promises. He just hoped it would be enough to deter some of the sickos that would be out tonight. Gerard's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Probably not.

The houses started to thin out as he drove out of town, and he saw fewer and fewer costumed groups huddling under umbrellas. He noticed a lone figure trudging through the freezing downpour ahead of him and slowed. The person turned when he got closer and stuck out his thumb. Gerard smiled. His night just took a turn for the better.

The kid was short and wearing what must've been some kind of vampire costume. The rain made his red-spattered shirt cling tightly to his skin, showing off his small, weak body. Gerard pulled over next to him and leaned over to open the passenger-side door.

"Need a ride, kid?"

The boy hurried in, quickly shutting the door behind him against the miserable deluge. 

"Thank you so much, man! I got split up from my friends and need to get home before my parents decide to kill me," he explained, "It's just a few minutes' drive."

"'Sall good," Gerard replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm Frank."

Gerard started driving. Getting a better look at him, he noticed the kid was cute. He had a lip ring and the sides of his head were shaved and bleached, but those things did nothing to lessen how soft he looked. He was wearing a blood red tie and adorable fingerless gloves that had hand-bone patterns on them. 

"Turn left here," said Frank. They were headed into a more wooded area. 

"You look cold. You should take off your shirt so you can dry out," Gerard suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Frank took off his tie, a real one, Gerard noticed, not some clip-on fake, and began to unbuttoned his shirt slowly, Gerard smiling at his obedience. "Hey, do you mind if we pull over here?" he asked, "I'm not in a hurry to get back to my parents."

Gerard had to force himself not to grin. Tonight couldn't possibly get any more perfect. They were on a short stretch of dark road, trees on all sides. There wasn't a single house in sight.

Frank now had his shirt off and was leaning into the warmth of the air conditioning vents, shivering slightly. 

"Maybe you should take off your pants too. They're completely soaked."

Frank looked up at Gerard, eyes flickering to his lips. He reached over, a gloved hand slowly brush a dark hair away from Gerard's face, and leaned in. Gerard returned the kiss immediately, starting out soft and cautious, but feeling Frank get bolder and more intense. 

Frank unbuckled Gerard's seat belt and climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his hips. Gerard put his arms around Frank's neck and bit his lip, feeling him moan. He reached up to the visor above the steering wheel and felt around the back of it. He pulled it down to reach the knife there. As he brought his arm back down, the blade angled just right against Frank's exposed belly for Gerard to slash him open, he felt something press against his other armpit. He pulled away from Frank and looked down. It was a knife. 

After a long moment of silence, Frank spoke. 

"This is awkward."

"Very," Gerard agreed.

More silence.

"I guess we're at a stalemate." Frank pursed his lips, looking down at Gerard. "I don't even know where to go from here."

"How about you go back to your seat so we can figure it out in comfort?"

Frank climbed off Gerard, still keeping his knife pressed into him. He was right, his _was_ incredibly awkward. 

"I mean, I guess we could stab each other, but then we'll both probably die and there'll be no one to feed my dog."

"So you don't live with your family? Dude, you're. like, sixteen or something." Gerard felt a little betrayed.

"Nah, I'm twenty two. It's just me and my girl at home." Frank slowly withdrew his knife from Gerard's armpit. Gerard took his off Frank's belly. "It's great for me, though. Everyone automatically assumes I'm harmless, moment they see me."

"I know," said Gerard, "It's rude."

Frank laughed. "Sorry."

Gerard smiled too. 

"So I guess your thing is picking up hitchhikers?" Frank asked.

"Not usually," Gerard replied, tucking his knife back into its spot behind the visor, "Most of the time it's more planned out. I was just in the mood tonight, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

The rain was stopping. 

"Do you smoke?" Gerard indicated to the glove box. Frank opened it and took out a pack of cigarettes. He handed Gerard two.

"You light 'em."

Gerard obliged, taking out the car's cigarette lighter. When they were lit, Frank watched Gerard take a drag before bringing his to his lips.

"You think I'd poison a pack of perfectly good cancer?" Gerard asked incredulously. Frank shrugged.

"So do _you_ have anyone at home?"

"Just my little brother," Gerard answered.

"You live with your little brother?" Frank's eyes narrowed. "How old are you guys?" Gerard glared at Frank.

"He's the only one I can trust with what I do."

"Oh. That makes sense, I'm sorry" Frank said, "So he's okay with it? He just accepts that part of your life?"

Gerard blew smoke into the air, rolling his window down just enough that they wouldn't suffocate. "It's part of his too."

"How'd that happen?" 

Gerard looked at him thoughtfully.

"We've always shared a hatred of certain types of people. It made sense to do the world a favour by getting rid of them."

Frank nodded. "Same deal. If you hadn't suggested that I strip for you, I'd have had you take me back to my car and never seen you again." He narrowed his eyes at Gerard again. "I'm mostly interested in the types that prey on kids."

Gerard held his gaze. "Those people start out as kids too. I'm a believer in not letting people become monsters."

"Does your brother agree?"

Now Gerard looked away. "He doesn't know."

"Hm."

"I wasn't gonna do anything like that to you," Gerard said quickly, "I was just gonna kill you and dump you."

Frank smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Good to know." 

Gerard was at the end of his cigarette. He snuffed it out on the console.

"Should I take you back to your car, or are you gonna rat me out to the cops?"

Frank snorted, putting out his cigarette too. "I won't tell if you don't."


End file.
